


单恋

by chikaraaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One-sided pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaraaa/pseuds/chikaraaa
Summary: 授权翻译首发：http://chikaraa.lofter.com/post/1dcea402_f078551





	单恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrequited: sometimes it is, and sometimes it isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182302) by [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 



鸣人是一个很好的人，他的朋友都这么说。他从来不认为这是一个麻烦。虽然，这确实给他带来了一些麻烦，但他都能轻松解决。

直到现在。

现在，鸣人面对眼前这个温婉漂亮的女人，他选择了撒谎。

高中的毕业典礼上，日向雏田在所有同学、老师、甚至是全村人的面前，和他告白了。当时的他就像一只懵懂地闯进车轨的小鹿，只能眼睁睁看着火车撞上来，却来不及作出任何反应。他在观众席中朝她勉强地笑了一下……然后第二天就和他的教父踏上了为期三个月的毕业旅行。他没有留下只言片语，他不想撒谎，也不想伤害她的感情。或许逃避不是最好的方式，但17岁的他实在不知道该如何处理这件事，他以为随着时间过去，日向会忘了他，过上新的生活。

日向雏田喜欢他，这事鸣人初中的时候就知道了。他也喜欢她，她是那么温柔聪明又有才能的一个女生。鸣人当然喜欢她，但只是朋友或兄弟的那种喜欢。贯穿他们一起长大的这些年岁，他已经本能地选择了回避她的感情，因为这样或许他就不用伤害到她了。日向雏田是一个非常害羞的女孩，他以为对于这件事，她绝对不会是第一个开口的人。

然而他错的离谱——她当着所有人的面表白了。鸣人从来没有这么感激过一到夏天就抓着他到处旅行的自来也。当时他还买不起手机，自来也在毕业后就搬离了木叶，鸣人也就再没有回来。所以他真的不需要直接回绝日向雏田。

他以为就像那些无疾而终的校园恋爱那样，日向雏田会忘记他，然后爱上别人。虽然鸣人不知道还有谁能像她那样坚定地喜欢他。

然而——六年后的现在，就在他冲出办公室，来到对面的餐厅准备吃午饭时，他听到了一个轻柔而熟悉的声音从背后传来。

“鸣……鸣人？”

鸣人停下，回过头看向来人。记忆里腼腆的紫发女孩已经长成了一个漂亮优雅的女人。

“雏田！”鸣人朝她露出了灿烂的笑容。她看起来过的不错，鸣人猜她已经走出去了。“你过得怎么样？自从……”别说这个！（你在所有人面前表白……在典礼的舞台……在全村人面前……）“……很久不见！”

日向雏田的脸突然染上了些许红晕，她咬了咬下唇。“是的，已经有一段时间了。你走的……那么突然。”

“呃，是的。”鸣人局促不安地挠了挠后脑勺。“自来也每年夏天都会出去旅行，毕业典礼的前一天晚上我们就准备好了。然后他又搬家了，所以……”看见她眼里闪烁的悲伤之后，鸣人感到一阵歉疚，他快速转换了话题。“最近怎么样？毕业后你也搬出去了吗？”

“我过得不错，谢谢。我来拜访堂兄，宁次他在政府部门工作。”

政府部门……就在不远的地方。纠结的情绪一闪而过，“噢？那是……挺好的。”鸣人望向她来的方向，雅致的餐桌上摆着好几个空茶杯。

日向雏田羞涩地点点头。“我以为……在村里，我就……能有机会见到你。”

鸣人点头，谨慎地维持着微笑。“啊，是啊！见到你很高兴，雏田。”

听到这里，她的脸上挂满了开心的笑，鸣人突然感觉自己好像说错话了，一阵沮丧袭来。

“那个……我刚从办公室溜出来吃午饭，时间不多了，那我先……”他朝着办公室的方向示意了一下。日向雏田的表情突然变得有些懊恼。

“当然！我没想……拦着你。”她再次咬住嘴唇，像是压抑着不让自己说出更多。

“很高兴见到你！”鸣人礼节性地快速拥抱了她一下，然后转过身准备走出门外。虽然他甚至还没点菜。

“鸣人——”日向雏田顿住，像是给自己打气一般，她接着开口：“明晚你愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？”

来了。他逃避了这么多年，这一次他没法再推脱了。

“我……”鸣人支支吾吾地开口，日向雏田的眼神黯淡了下来，她盯着地板，不敢抬头。“我……很乐意。”

她抬起头，喜悦迅速点亮了她的脸。然而鸣人真的不明白，为什么这么久不见，她还执着于这段遥遥无期的单恋。但他知道，他必须让她走出来，以委婉的方式。

突然他想到了一个机智的方法。

“不过我要先问问我男朋友，他可能不愿意我和这么漂亮的女孩单独出去吃饭。”

日向雏田僵住了，明亮的神采渐渐褪去。鸣人想，她看起来很失落，但至少没有露出受伤的神情。失望或许是不可避免的，但他不允许自己伤害到她。

“你……你已经有喜欢的人了吗？”

“是的，我……”鸣人的脑袋快速转了起来。“我们是几个月前认识的。”

“他也可以一起来，如果……你愿意的话。”日向雏田艰难地开口。

鉴于这个“男朋友”完全是他瞎掰的，他们怎么可能一起吃饭？“呃，他的工作很晚才下班。”

日向雏田点头。“你可以和我说一说他的事吗……或者让我看一下他的照片也行。”

“当然！没问题。只要他不介意，我……我明天晚上七点到宁次那里接你？”

日向雏田犹豫了一下，继而点点头。他们交换了手机号码，鸣人保证如果晚到他一定会提前打电话通知她。

鸣人走出餐厅，暗自祈祷这个方法奏效。她会放弃的，而他只需要随便找个人证明他们“在一起”。

 

 

 

一整个下午鸣人都坐立难安。他总不能让办公室的同事冒充他的假男朋友，这很奇怪也很难开口。他必须要让自己看起来像陷入恋爱的人，然而他又不太会撒谎。他觉得日向雏田问他要照片这件事表明她已经在怀疑了，然而他也不能找任何一个她和宁次都认识的熟人，否则太容易露馅。

“他”必须是宁次不认识的人，而且还要是一个完美而迷人的男人，这样或许日向雏田就能确信他们是认真的，继而甘心放弃……

转着笔，鸣人放空地盯着电脑屏幕。确实……有这么一个合适的人选。确切地说，当鸣人想出“完美的假男朋友”这个主意时，那个人的模样就立马跃然于脑海里了。他不是鸣人的同事，他甚至从来没有和他说过话，更别提约会。比起男朋友，或许他更像是一朵高岭之花，只能是洗澡时偶尔幻想的对象而已。鸣人经常在健身房遇见他，或许……或许他能请求和他一起拍张照。虽然男人很可能会拒绝，但他至少要试一试。

就算没有结果，至少鸣人终于有个借口和他说句话了。

 

 

 

训练结束后鸣人来到洗浴间，他失望地发现，在做了这么久的心理准备之后，完美先生并没有出现。当然他不可能每天都来，事实上他总是隔一段时间才能碰上他一回。但鸣人还是心存希望。为了和男人搭话，他已经想了几个月了，他不想让男人感觉太过刻意甚至愚蠢，而他又一直没能想出来，自然也就一直没能开口。现在，借口有了。说实话，他觉得男人真是……完美得不真实。很难想象现实生活中真的有这样漂亮、性感又酷得一塌糊涂的尤物。

洗掉了头上的洗发水，鸣人关掉花洒，拿起毛巾粗略地擦了一下，防止水滴落在脖子下。把毛巾围在精瘦的腰上，他走进阴冷的更衣室，找到自己的柜子。夜里的凉气刺激着光裸的皮肤，一片鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬满了他的身体，几滴漏掉的水滴顺着脖颈一路滑下，浸入毛巾。他打了个冷颤。

“如果你在里面擦干了就不会这么冷了。”一个低沉的声音从他身后传来。

鸣人吓了一跳，他转过身。所有被惊吓的不满在看到说话的人之后都堵死在了喉咙里，他看见了……他。漆黑的眼睛缀在不可思议的完美的脸上，桀骜不驯的黑发略微竖起，像是索求着别人的手指去梳顺它们一样。

我的妈。

“呃……”鸣人感到脸颊迅速在升温。他们终于说话了。“是的。”

男人翻了个白眼，继而俯身打开鸣人下方的柜子。鸣人努力告诉自己保持镇静。他和他说话了。虽然好像也不需要具体的回答，但他们说话了。

大脑开始往不受控制的方向飞去，然而他还没反应过来，身体已经预先作出了回应。他解下腰间的毛巾迅速擦了擦腿上的水，然后把湿毛巾扔进柜子，准备套上汗衫。鸣人一般下班后去健身房，而他现在决定快点回家安慰自己，他不想浪费一条干净的裤子。

衣物穿到一半时，鸣人突然想起了那件事。他扫了一眼柜子，男人的包还整齐躺在他的柜子里，像是昭示着男人冷静自持的掌控力，但或许只他他特别注意整理而已。

“呃……那个，”鸣人开口，不自然地把重心转移到另一只脚，牙齿无意识地咬紧。

男人看向他，一只眉毛探究性地挑起。

“嗯，我在想……”鸣人假装随口一提的样子，然而话语里的紧张还是暴露无遗。“我知道你不认识我，但我……我想请你帮我一个忙，只需要几分钟的时间。”

男人黑色的眼睛直直落在鸣人的身体上。“说吧。”

鸣人确信这人并不是有意看的……这么具有性暗示的意味，但他感觉自己的血液在这短短的一瞥之间沸腾了。“我……之前见过你几次，但你都和教练在锻炼。”

男人耸耸肩，视线没有离开鸣人的脸。“他还没完，但你看上去准备走了。”

“啊，是的！我完事了。我不是需要教练什么的。”然而一个画面突兀地闪现在脑海里：他躺在举重凳上，男人的胯部直直地耸立在他的面前。虽然重物可能会直直砸到他的脸上……这应该不是一个好主意。“不是，就是……有个女孩……”

佐助的脸迅速拉了下来。“不。”

“不！不是那样的！”虽然不太清楚男人为什么生气，但鸣人不想让他感到不快。“有个女孩一直在追我她是一个很好的人但她真的不是我的菜所以我告诉她我有男朋友了然后她问我要照片但他的堂兄住这，”鸣人知道自己语无伦次了，但他就是控制不住自己。“他堂兄认识我所以朋友所以我要找个他不认识的人一起照一张照片给她看我保证事后就删掉——”

“好。”

鸣人顿住，一部分因为一口气没喘上来，另一部分因为，他完全没想到男人会同意。鸣人见过其他人接近他，而男人只是言简意赅地拒绝。当然鸣人不是在开玩笑，但他真的没想过他会这么简单地说“好”。

“什么？”鸣人有些无措地看着男人解开白衬衫的袖扣，眼里闪动着些许迷恋的神采。这男人为什么连手都性感得不可思议。真的……怎么会有这样的存在？

“我说：好。你能和我拍张照。”

“好的好的，太棒了！”鸣人猛地移开视线，抓紧手中的包，他翻出了手机。更衣室不许使用手机的规定，但这里只有他们两个人，他想应该没问题。转过脸，男人已经解开衬衫上方的几颗扣子了。“你介意我们现在就拍吗？”

男人耸耸肩。鸣人眨了眨眼，直勾勾地盯着松开的领口里隐约透出的肌肉纹理。当然他见过男人穿着紧身的运动套装，挥汗如雨地在跑步机或是力量训练器上活动的样子。男人并不需要刻意显摆，他本身就是一道风景线。鸣人努力移开视线，不让自己显得那么失礼。

鸣人走到男人身后，心脏怦怦地疯狂跳动起来。（介于这是和“男朋友”的合照，他们应该离得进一点不是吗？）感受到男人的衬衫轻轻蹭到他光裸的皮肤，鸣人甚至能闻到他身上的古龙水的香味。鸣人现在只希望自己的身体能听话地接受超我的压制，不要那么精神奕奕地抬头，直到他回到自己的公寓再好好地发泄。

鸣人拉开微笑，然而背后突然抚上一只温暖的手，他差点一口气没能喘上来。

“我们是‘男朋友’，是吗？”男人问道。

“对——对的。就是这样，完美。”鸣人慌张地回道。

鸣人按下拍照键，甚至来不及查看照片拍的如何就急匆匆跑回自己的柜子前套上连帽衫。

“谢了，朋友！我欠你个人情！”鸣人朝男人扯出一个希望看上去不是那么惊慌的微笑，迅速抓起自己的包合上柜门。

“喂。”

鸣人顿住，他转过身，看见了那双漆黑的瞳仁里闪烁的戏谑。

“我叫佐助，我觉得可能你需要知道你男朋友的名字。”

我的天。他非常需要。虽然这个名字更可能出现在朦胧的淋浴间里，而不是某些正式的场合。

“鸣人，”鸣人慌忙地丢下他的名字跑了出去，手里紧紧地抓着健身包，直到关节泛白。他感受到男人的视线黏在他的背后，虽然他并不觉得男人对他有那种意思。但无论无何，他有他的照片了。鸣人准备回去多做一百个俯卧撑，然后再在浴室里好好发泄失落，亦或是欲念。

鸣人在停车场转了五分多钟才想起自己的车长什么样。佐助的脸一直萦绕在脑子里，长成这样已经是犯法了吧？他需要回去好好检讨一下这个问题。

 

 

 

和鸣人料想的一样，用餐的过程里日向雏田一直压抑着自己的失落，而与之相反的，鸣人提起佐助时的兴奋完全却不需要假装。他知道她很难过，但至少她终于接受了这个事实，给别人靠近的机会。鸣人想起了牙，他暗暗记下这件事，准备回头问问他是否还是单身。高中的时他候就一直觉得他们很般配。他还是没能删掉那张照片，虽然他保证过事后会删。反正佐助也没有要求他必须这么做，鸣人承诺了，佐助对此不置一词，所以他或许也不在意这张照片。鸣人确信他已经把这件事完全忘记了。或许很多人都和他提出过合照的请求，这男人就是天生的模特架子。

接下来的几天鸣人都不敢去健身房，他怕要是再在更衣室见到佐助，他又会表现得和一个笨蛋一样（而且鸣人已经体验了好几天的“淋浴间幻想”了）。曾经的他只是在远处欣赏，而现在他知道了男人身上的味道，他的声音……这让他更难压制自己不起反应。

但三天过去了，鸣人因为中断健身而有些烦躁，他决定收起那些心思去一次健身房。佐助或许会像过去那样直接忽略他，这就不会出问题了。

   

 

 

当然，鸣人没这么走运。又或者某种意义上来说他，非常的幸运。他加了一会儿班，到健身房的时间比平时晚了一点。鸣人走进更衣室，正好撞见佐助从淋浴间围着毛巾走出来。鸣人眨眨眼，然后若无其事地把目光转到零次栉比柜子上。然而一缕黑色的发尾还是抓住了鸣人的余光，他悄悄地看回去，苍白的皮肤，紧致的腹肌曲线，以及白色毛巾挡住的更多地方。

“嗨。”鸣人努力使自己的声音变得随和有礼（毕竟佐助帮了他一个忙，见面却不打招呼有些失礼），走向自己常用的柜子。他没有回过头看佐助在做什么，说实话，在更衣室偷看一个男人实在不是什么正常的事，尤其是这个男人还是一个帮过他的好人。

“嗨。”佐助的声音很低，鸣人尝试着收回目光，然而他还是失败了。今天是惯例的有氧运动，鸣人带了换洗的汗衫和运动装。但换衣服意味着他要在几乎赤裸的佐助边上脱裤子，他肯定没办法隐藏自己的反应。他拉开健身包拿出跑鞋，然后把包扔进柜子。

他准备只换鞋。他知道自己的极限。

“那件事怎么样？”淡漠的声音传来，佐助像是问着自己完全不在意的事。

鸣人换好鞋。“什么？”

“摆脱你的追求者。那张照片有用吗？”

“啊，噢……是的，谢了。她……呃，很难过，但她知道没戏了。”

“啧，我还是不懂，为什么你不能直接让她走开。”

鸣人毫不怀疑对追求者说“滚”是佐助的日常。“我之前说过，她很可爱，我不想伤害她。”

“吊着她这么久就不是伤害了？”佐助嘲讽地问。

“我只是……”鸣人回头，发现佐助光着脚，上半身没有穿任何衣物，下身只穿了一条黑色牛仔裤，拉了拉链没有系上扣子，湿润的黑发慵懒地搭在脸侧。有那么一瞬间，鸣人忘了自己要说什么，甚至忘记了呼吸。

“你只是……？”佐助追问，挑起了眉。看见男人眼里的笑意，鸣人的眼神暗了下去，这混蛋知道自己有多勾人。

佐助穿好裤子，鸣人的喉结动了动，他把注意力重新放回自己的鞋子上。“这样就不是我不喜欢她，只是她没有机会了而已。”

“你就不能早点告诉她你是基佬？”

鸣人系好鞋带，但鉴于佐助还没穿上衣，他还是先按兵不动，虽然他已经完全做好了锻炼的准备。

“是的，但我和其他女生约过会，她知道我是双。”

“那她怎么知道自己没机会？她不好看？”

“不是的！雏田很漂亮。但没有你好看，”鸣人朝他笑了下，预料佐助会反驳。

佐助翻了个白眼，弯下腰把毛巾扔进健身包。鸣人盯着男人行动间流畅的肌肉线条。

“所以……她知道自己没机会只因为我比她更吸引人？看来你真是肤浅。”

“不是！我的意思是，你很好看，但那不是真正让她放弃的原因。”

“哦？”

“就是，我和她说了很多有关你的事，”鸣人解释道，双眼死死地盯着柜子。

“你编的事？”

“不是！真事，就像……我们在健身房遇见，有共同的兴趣。你是一个很冷静的人，做事也很干脆。”

佐助无语地看了他一眼，歪了歪头。“这就行了？”

“是的。她知道我需要一个这样的人……我有时候比较冲动，就算有时候你有些不近人情，但这样也很好，我不喜欢那些两面三刀的人。”

“嗯，还有吗？”

鸣人真希望自己能看懂男人的表情。他不知道佐助是恼怒还是只是好奇。“我告诉她，你很性感，但不放荡。我见过其他人接近你，但你甚至眉头都不眨一下。她知道我对待感情很认真，不会沾花惹草。我碰见过你接在电话，应该是工作上的事，你很聪明，善于领导……这些让我很着迷。总之，我说起你的时候她就知道自己没戏了。”

鸣人突然意识到佐助一直安静地站在原地看着他。鸣人回想了一下自己说过的话……听起来真的好痴汉。他的脸变得通红，或许他真的该学一学怎么管住自己的嘴。

“我的意思是……我不是在要你的手机号，”鸣人把手里的鞋放进柜子，急匆匆地开口，“你帮了我的忙……虽然我知道这只是……我知道你没兴趣，但……”这个世界上有药能帮他住嘴吗？“所以不管怎么说……谢谢？”鸣人关上柜子，旋好锁。“我要迟到了。”

忽略佐助有些疑惑的表情，鸣人匆忙离开更衣室。锻炼要迟到了？什么鬼？鸣人不知道哪个更让他尴尬，他的表情？蠢话？还是狼狈地逃离更衣室的样子。

“真他妈尴尬。”他对自己说。他甚至在认真思考需不需要换一个健身房，或者把健身时间移到早上，以避免这种自取其辱的局面。

 

 

 

几个小时的高强度的训练后鸣人感觉好多了，他多花了一些时间把还能让他感到尴尬的能量全部榨干。没事的，这不是他第一次说蠢话，高中的时候他就因为这个挺出名的。虽然他本来已经改掉了这个坏毛病，但好像在佐助这样的人面前犯病也并不奇怪。

他已经看开了。佐助看起来似乎并不生气，所以虽然他朝他翻了白眼，但至少他不会因为猥亵未遂被保安拖出去。

鸣人脱掉汗湿透的上衣走进更衣室，他打开柜子，一张纸条轻飘飘地飞了出来，掉在了地上。鸣人记得他锁门之前还没有这张纸，应该是有人从柜门的狭板里放进去的。他捡起地上的纸条，上面苍劲有力地写着三行字。

 

212-555-1212

白痴。

——佐助

 

脑子空白了几秒，鸣人茫然地看着纸条。就鸣人所知道的这些日子，他从没见过佐助给别人手机号。从来没有。像是明白了什么，慢慢地，鸣人露出一个灿烂的笑容。他拿出手机打开通讯录，在新增联系人里输入手中的号码，并把那张合照作为佐助的头像。他咬了咬嘴唇，想起了那只在拍照时有意搂上来的手。

鸣人脱下汗湿的衣服迅速地洗了个澡。他不想再等哪怕一秒，或许他和日向雏田说的这些并不完全是谎言。

 

-完-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译  
> 首发：http://chikaraa.lofter.com/post/1dcea402_f078551


End file.
